


Transience

by mackenziepearce



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziepearce/pseuds/mackenziepearce





	Transience

Reinforced shards inhibit my limbs  
A sincere dullness  
This utter inability to express  
My song sounds different everyday  
But really the same it stays  
Like molecules of dust  
Hurtling through time  
It seems both infinite and finite  
The inexplicable need for passion  
The excruciating fear of fear  
Like the vessels we claim love  
We can only detest  
The sheer limitations  
That we present to ourselves  
Dreams are crippling  
Realism is the same  
Can there ever be true balance?


End file.
